Shinigami Vote Off
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: A special fic. HitsuHina. check it out. also check out the rules in the 2 author's note. PM me for any questions.
1. The Competition

**Author's note: **Well I wanted to write this fic for such a long time now, and I'm only finally getting to it now! This is all because of stupid homework! Oh well. I'll also be updating another story of mine, today or tomorrow. It'll either be the high school fic or Magical Love. _**Well anyways, this fic is kind of different from normal ones. You guys have an opportunity to change the fic (see bottom author's note for details).**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love

**PS: **I have a poll on my profile regarding the sequel to the story Help! I LOVE YOU. I also encourage you guys to join the HHFM; I have the banner/logo for it on my profile. Also, there are 2 HHFM events coming up! If you have joined already, please check the events out; they are also on my profile.

Story: Shinigami Vote Off

Chapter 1: The Competition

Momo quickly ran to the 10th division to tell Hitsugaya urgent news. "HITSUGAYA-KUN! Look at this!" she yelled out excitedly. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" He corrected for what seemed like the millionth time. He looked at the flier that Momo held, and all it said was Shinigami Vote Off. Hitsugaya didn't understand and Momo started explaining.

"Ok, Shiro-chan, listen carefully. Well it's this competition thing, and only Shinigami can participate. All the contestants get voted off one by one, and the last two people to not get voted off get to stay at the Shinigami Paradise Land!" Momo said excitedly. Hitsugaya looked at her, and pointed to his paperwork.

"I can't Momo. I still have a lot of paperwork to do. If I participate in this contest I won't be able to finish all the paperwork." Hitsugaya protested, and Momo quickly resorted to her secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes. Hitsugaya saw her and blushed. He then looked away, and ended up giving in to Momo. He sighed and agreed. They both went and signed up. Unfortunately, only lieutenants and captains had signed up. None of the other Shinigami dared to take a break from there paperwork.

**Author's note: **Ok, so let me explain the rules of this. If there's a person you don't particularly like, then vote him/her off. Only one person will be voted off per every chapter or 2 chapters. You may only vote once; and for you to vote, you must have reviewed for that chapter. **MERCILESS RUBY, MOMO HITSUGAYA, AND MIMORIFANFOREVER get to take turns choosing one person, that cannot be voted off.**

**Keep your votes a secret, and send them to me through a PM.**

**PS: **I know this chapter was short, but it's just the introduction chapter. The other ones should be longer.


	2. Impressing the Voters

**Author's note: **Hi everyone, sorry for this late update, but I'm here to update this fic. It's update time was delayed once, and now its not even on time. So once again, sorry. I would also like to thank Evil Candy for reminding me to update my fics.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Her Heavenly Guardian (Updated)

**PS: **The **voting** begins officially begins this chapter. Remember to vote only for one person and once per chapter. Also, remember that you may only vote if you review for the chapter. Also, **PLEASE DON'T PUT YOUR VOTE IN THE REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE IT TO REMAIN ANONYMOUS. **I won't talk about everyone, in a chapter. I'll only highlight some people that I want to write about, but that doesn't mean that you can't vote them off. For example, if I don't mention Omaeda (2nd division fat lieutenant), that doesn't mean you can't vote him off.

Chapter 2: Impressing the Voters

The different Shinigami were all lead to their rooms, the ones that they'll be staying at for the duration of the competition. Hitsugaya had a boring expression on his face while Momo's face was full of excitement. She had her trademark smile and it almost seemed like there was light radiating from it.

Matsumoto was also walking with a smile. All of them soon got to their rooms, and were then instructed to meet in the main room. They gathered there and saw Yamamoto standing there looking as austere as ever.

They were greeted by Yamamoto's lieutenant, and he started talking as everyone settled down. "By now, you should all know the rules. There is one more thing I would like to add. As we are speaking right now, you are all being watched by the voters." He took a pause as everyone quickly took a look around. "Also, you will be given time to impress the voters to try to get them to not vote for you. You will start trying to impress them now."

Matsumoto quickly re-adjusted her uniform to show more cleavage and flashed it around. "Matsumoto put it away. No one wants to see them." Toshiro said a bit annoyed. Matsumoto looked at him and smirked. "That's right. I forgot; mine aren't good enough for you. You like Momo-chan's." Hitsugaya blushed and looked away, and also quickly made sure that Momo didn't hear that.

She, of course, didn't because she was too busy with looking around. Everyone was then handed out a piece of paper to everyone. "You will be writing a message to tell the voters why they shouldn't vote you off. You may begin now."

Everyone quickly writing on their notes.

A moment later, they finished and showed their papers around.

Toshiro held up a piece of paper that said 'VOTE ME OFF!'

Momo's had one that said 'Please don't vote me off. And don't listen to Shiro-chan! He's just being grumpy again!'

Matsumoto held a paper that pointed to her and said 'Why would you vote this off?'

'DON'T VOTE ME OFF!' was all that was written on Soi-fon's paper. It was simple and to the point.

The other Shinigami all put something, with Mayuri's being the weirdest. It had a stick figure person getting a lot of shots and it was a deformed person. The person was also labeled as voter.

They were then sent to the dining hall to eat. As soon as they ate, Yamamoto's lieutenant looked upwards and started speaking.

"Voters, you may now vote, just deliver them to me."

**Author's note: **Ok, just FYI, by voters, I mean you readers. Also, like I said, I didn't mention everybody, but you can still vote off all the contestants (captains and vice-captains). REMEMBER YOU HAVE TO REVIEW TO VOTE AND REMEMBER TO SEND YOUR VOTES THROUGH A PM! Also, remember that there is someone that can't be voted off, but it's a secret who. : )


End file.
